Boil the Rebel
by Sjkohaku
Summary: What happens if one of Kenobi's clone troopers vanished into the time before Episode 4: A New Hope?. How will clone trooper Boil find his way back to his own time period? Includes extra rebel troopers, Obi-wan kenobi, Commander Cody, Bail Organa
1. Boil's Dream

**Hi. This is my first fanfic. **

Chapter 1: Boil's Dream

The alarm rang. Several hundreds of clones rushed to their battle stations and to their star fighters. Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi General of the 212th battalion, swung his blue light saber to deflect laser blast from the separatists.

However, there was one clone trooper who was sitting alone. He cried for the loss of his brother and now feels that he needs something else. While Commander Cody aided Kenobi, another clone, Wooly, took a break, & sat with Boil in sidelines. "I know Waxer is gone since the battle of Umbara, but you have to keep moving, brother." "I know, brother".

"Blah blah,etc " Wooly kept talking nonstop.

Boil slapped his face and was no longer listening to his brother.

Boil dreamt that he and Waxer had lived beyond the Clone Wars, living their own lives. Waxer would settle on Ryloth to marry the Twi'lek Numa and Boil himself would either stay as an uncle, or join Bail Organa's Alderaan guard, by a letter of recommendation from Kenobi.

Boil woke up. That was all a dream.


	2. I'm a Rebel!

For** those who read my first page, congrats! That was my first fanfic that I have written. Others stayed in my head. **

**This one is a Star Wars fanfic,a STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS (TV show) story , about clone trooper Boil becoming a rebel trooper. What would happen to him? Find out what happens to Boil after he wakes**.

Chapter two: I'm a Rebel?!

"Yaaaaawwwwnnnn!" I woke up from a nice dream.

I open my eyes and find that I am not on the same planet that my Jedi General,my clone commander, and my best friend were on.

I still wore my yellow-striped clone armor and a phase II helmet with a cute image of the little Twi'lek Numa. I also held my huge rapid fire machine gun, which for some reason, was empty of ammunition: no laser basted canisters. It was lighter than a feather, and I felt that I was no longer a heavy gunner.

Wooly was not here. Cody was not here. General Kenobi was not here. So... I ask myself... _Where am I_?

I look left, right, in front, behind, above, below, nothing else is in sight. There is only one word that could describe this situation...: LOST.

I am lost. Lost in an unknown world.

I walk through the jungle until I find a small building. I notice several people doing something in a large tan-colored Aztec-like pyramid. I discretely get onto a small transit, with other people.

I asked one of them, a Bothan, where I was. "Hey, mister, what planet is this? Who are you?, and what are these people doing here?" He ignored me. After three stops, he turned around and screamed, "Ahhhh! S s s ssss Sttooorrmm T t troo oop err!" he people stared at the both of us. "No,calm down", I said. "I'm a clone trooper." Awkward silence. I took off my helmet and showed my Mexican-like Jango Fett face. The Bothan looked at strangely, "Boba...Fett?" I said no. I told him, "My name is Boil. I'm a clone trooper of General Kenobi's 212th battalion. I was wondering where I am."

The Bothan said, "I'm Ko'th Hover. You are on the jungle moon Yavin Four. This is the Rebel are here as Rebels against the Galactic Empire, controlled by Darth Vader.

We are here for training. Welcome to the Rebellion.

Rebellion. Vader. Yavin Four. These were very unfamiliar. These clearly didn't exist during the clone wars.

"Come along now, REBEL", Hover said, dragging me along towards brown automatic doors of the base.

"I am a REBEL", I said under my breath as I walked into the briefing room.

**Boil is a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett: a human. A clone trooper from the Clone Wars. **

**Ko'th Hover is a Bothan. **


	3. Realization

\\************************************************/

**For a change, I decided that this part scribes Obi-Wan & Commander Cody's actions while Boil disappeared to the Rebel Alliance. This section is going to be third-person perspective with the 212th battalion. **

\\***********************************************/

Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi just finished his meditation at the camp set up by the Clones of his 212th battalion. Cody had commanding duties with his officers whilst Wooley was just cleaning his blaster. Everyone were worn out from the battle they just had, with more casualties growing every day. The planet's natives were still eager to have their planet back from the Seperatists.

Obi-wan sat there, peering into the Force. Suddenly, Cody interrupted him by walking in. "Hm, What is your report, Cody?" the Jedi said. "Sir, we finished seting up the refuge camps and the barriers." the Commander reported. "Good, Cody. Everything is acording to plan."replied the Jedi General.

"Wait, where is Boil?" the Jedi asked?

"No clue, it seems he disappeared during the battle." Wooley answered. "I had thought that he was going to scout towards the eastside of the ridge". This clone surely thought that Boil was there. Boil might be dead, he thought. Wooley & Cody sighed.

That was terrible. A brother gone missing in action.

Obi-wan stroked his beard while the clones stared in amazement. "Well, get some rest, all of you. We have a planet to liberate in the morning!."

**\\I wanted to add Kenobi & Cody just for a little while. They will find Boil soon./ **


	4. The Briefing of Yavin Base

**/Sorry it took so long! I was on vacation. Well, this where Boil is WITH THE STORY!/**

The giant, grey colored-garage door opened, sliding itself up towards the ceiling. A dense cloud of dust and smoke vented underneath as I walked in. Then a bright, white light shined upon me, and blinded my eyes. I can't see anything! I covered my eyes with my hands until the fog cleared. The room, filled with every species of the galaxy, revealed its glamour with holoscreens, data pads, and auditorium-seats. Everyone here is a Rebel.

I appeared in my original clone trooper outfit. Nobody seemed to take any notce of me. It is assumed that my arrival was just like any other—arrive by spaceship, take terminal shuttle, and navigate to the briefing room.

In the center of the room was a middle-aged man by the name of Colonel Jak Wan'don, with a small square-cut brown hair, turquoise-colored eyes, and strong build. His eyes fixated to the newcomers as if to scare them on their first day, which is seems common during Rebel briefings.

I scanned the room for Ko'th, yet no sign of him. _He's probably somewhere in the crowd_, I thought. I turned back to the Colonel. " , you will go to the Rebel transports and take them to Alderaan. There we can proceed with the next part of training, we fight! You boys ready for some action?" He asked. "Yeeaahh!", they shouted in unison.

"And so, trainees. I wish you all the best of luck. May the Force be with you."

Everyone left the briefing room, redirected to the transports. I, on the other hand, scanned for Hover again. I found the Bothan boarding one of the transits to one of the massive (twenty airport lengths long) Rebel transports.

" Remember me, Hover buddy?," I started." Who were you, again?", he asked in a surprised manner. I took off my armor, but kept most my clothes. " You can call me Boil, a Clone Trooper of General Kenobi's 212th battalion."I replied as I was changing into the new standard apparel.

Once I finished changing, I discreetly hid my clone armor into my backpack, and turned off any holodevice from the Clone Wars. I looked at myself in the mirror. My bearded Mexican like Jango Fett face was fine for this white helmet was more hat-like, my back vest covered my blue office shirt like a fisher's vest, my blue/black/red-lined pants appeared like a grey, thin long pants, and finally my black boots shined like a pair a shiny German boots.I could use this as a disguise as I try to find a way back to the Clone Wars time plane.

I looked up at the blue sky; grey submarine-like transports all lined on platforms like cars parallel parking in streets. I gazed in awe as I marched with Ko'th Hover and other Rebels to the transports heading to the Alderaan system.


End file.
